


Saving a Smile

by Featherfur



Series: Making A Home [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adoption, Character death is Matsukawa's sister, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, I think?, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Pro Volleyball Player Oikawa Tooru, Slice of Life, They're going to get their kids and go through life, baker Hanamaki Takahiro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:21:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26941321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Featherfur/pseuds/Featherfur
Summary: They've known each other fifteen years, and been together since they were twenty two, when Issei finally puts forth the question 'Do we want to raise kids together?'As they step into the world of adoption that's ready to battle them at every turn, disaster strikes and leaves the four with their nephew Shinji and a promise of a family to their prospective adopted son Shigeru. Together they have to find a way to bring their family together, despite the rejections from a system that only just learned how to accept gay parents.A prequel to Making a Home.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Iwaizumi Hajime/Matsukawa Issei/Oikawa Tooru, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Making A Home [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854892
Comments: 24
Kudos: 104





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all guess who's BACK  
> This is basically about a year before they try to adopt Shigeru to get some setting taken care of. Next chapter will start the adoption process and the angst :3c   
> It's not going to be blatant homophobia and if anything happens I will put it in the tags before the chapter but for now no plans are really in place to write that but I'm known to go for the angstiest story

The door chimed with a soft jingle but Takahiro didn’t bother to look up from where he was watching a cartoon on his phone. The curved edge of his bakery counter was digging into his stomach but he ignored it, waiting for his husband to finally return with groceries so he could close up the store.

“Uhhh, can I get a chocolate croissant?” A familiar deep voice asked, a shadow falling over Takahiro.

Hiro suppressed a grin, tongue sliding over his lips as he stared at his phone. His husband was such a dork sometimes, it was far too cute.

“Sorry we’re closed, try again tomorrow.” Takahiro quipped back, the smile breaking free as he felt the counter shudder with new weight being laid on it. He could just barely feel warm breathe over his ear and he had to suppress a shiver.

“Are you sure you couldn’t make an exception? I could make it worth your time.” Issei’s voice was warm and Hiro had to physically stop himself from kissing him senseless. Issei wasn’t the only one who could play and tease.

Takahiro turned to him, letting his eyes slide over the broad shoulders blocking his view before traveling up his neck to his husband’s handsome face. He glanced over Issei’s lips, reminding himself not to give in, before moving to stare at his eyebrows quite pointedly. He avoided his husband’s eyes, knowing he would give in immediately if he looked at them so filled with love and affection like they always were. His fluffy curly hair was smushed down like he’d been running his hands through it, maybe the store had been out of his ‘special’ tomato paste again.

“Sorry, but you’re not my type.” Hiro purred, almost breaking when Issei’s eyebrows wiggled at him.

“Then what’s your type handsome?”

“Hmm… Not too tall, but buff,” Hiro hummed, thinking of Hajime upstairs cooking dinner, “gorgeous with great arms. Normal eyebrows.”

“Hey-” Issei’s fake gasp of offense was cut off by a completely different voice.

“Oh? I’m your type then?” 

Hiro shot into a standing position immediately, looking over Issei’s back to see a man behind him. He gaped for a moment, shock flooding through him before he was throwing himself forward and into the arms of his last partner.

“Tooru!” He barely managed to hug him before he was grabbing his face and kissing him like his life depended on it. Tooru kissed back just as desperately, hands on Takahiro’s waist and holding him as close as he could.

“Hey, hey! That is  _ my _ man.” Issei barked, settling against the pastry counter with an amused grin.

“Hush Issei, I haven’t seen my  _ real  _ husband in a year.” Hiro said, waving a hand at him dismissively. Tooru was grinning against his lips, pulling him kiss after kiss.

Tooru’s brown fluffy hair was soft under Hiro’s fingertips, brown eyes glowing with warmth and affection. He leaned down with each kiss to Hiro’s lips, muscled arms firm as they held him as close as he possibly could.

“Gods I missed you… I didn’t think you were coming home for another month.” Takahiro murmured against his lips before he was pulling away to wrap himself around Tooru in a hug instead.

“I wanted to surprise you,” Tooru said, one hand moving to stroke through Hiro’s hair. “I didn’t want to wait another month especially since it’s already the off season.”

“C’mon let’s go upstairs, Haj is going to  _ die _ when he sees you… No wait I want you to myself a little longer.” Hiro said against his neck, squeezing Tooru tighter. There was no objection as Tooru just hugged him back, murmuring something sweetly against his neck in Spanish. Takahiro didn’t know what he was saying, didn’t need to know. Tooru was in his arms and that was all that mattered.

Issei let out a soft chuckle, taking in the sight of his two partners. Takahiro in his pink-haired, sea-otter Kigurumi wearing, half crying glory and Tooru looking far too put together for someone wearing shorts in the middle of winter and a pikachu tank top.They were beautiful, but they were missing someone.

Tooru met his gaze over Takahiro’s shoulder, fingers still playing with Takahiro’s hair as his eyes met Issei’s. Brown eyes flicked to the kitchen that led to the upstairs apartment then fell back to Issei’s questioningly. Issei nodded, pushing off the counter and moving towards their home.

He’d let them have a moment truly alone. After all, he got to spend nearly an hour with Tooru in his arms on the train home, citing that he was looking for a special kind of paste. (He doesn’t care what any of them say, the Tanaka homemade sauces were undefeated in taste and he  _ would _ go halfway across the country to get it, money be damned.)

He slipped through the bakery’s kitchen and up the back door, stairs creaking slightly as he made his way up into the apartment. He could hear Filipino music softly playing through the open hallway and followed it into the kitchen.

Hajime was cutting through something, his first language dropping from his lips with each beat of the song. He was still in his training outfit, sweats and a tight fitting top, and showed no sign that he noticed he now had an audience. He looked so at home, so relaxed, so absolutely himself that Issei was loath to interrupt him.

They’d been together seven years now, known each other for fifteen (gods the time seemed like nothing) and yet every chance Issei had to see Hajime relaxed felt like a gift. They had all moved in together four years ago (as together as having one partner in  _ Argentina _ could count) and it had taken Hajime nearly half that time to relax.

Hajime and Tooru still had ‘their’ apartment on the other side of the city, keeping up appearances, but Hajime had been riddled with anxiety about the repercussions of anyone finding out he lived with two other partners. For Hiro and Issei, they’d been married and owned the shop since they were twenty three so even if anyone pointed out the oddity no one was concerned enough to look any further into it. Even if they did, the Castle Bakery was far too well known in the LGBTQ community and frequented by such customers that very little if anything would happen. For Hajime it had been a creeping reminder of half a family who hated him and a long list of clients more than happy to aim for a harassment lawsuit.

Two years into their home together, Hajime had sung for the first time without prompting. Had smiled to himself as the music played and he cooked for his three partners. He hadn’t stopped the whole night, teasing a whining Issei with a language he didn’t know, dancing with Hiro regardless of their combined four left feet, and kissing the lyrics into Spanish with Tooru who was more than happy to sing along. 

It was a gift. A drop of heaven in a life that Issei wouldn’t give for anything. He wanted to capture it, lock it away somewhere safe and sound. Where words couldn’t burn their hearts and families hadn’t been shattered. Where it could sing and smile and continue to glow for all of eternity.

“Are you enjoying my ass that much?” Hajime’s voice brought Issei back to himself and he couldn’t help but roll his eyes. The shorter trainer was watching him with an amused look, eyebrow crooked and the very corners of his lips turned up. Bastard probably knew how cute he was too. 

No matter what Hajime said, he was just as bad for Issei’s heart as the other two.

He swept forward, sliding his arms under Hajime’s to pull him closer by the waistband of his pants. He kissed him once, twice, three times before he rested their foreheads together.

“I was… but I love all of you.” Issei murmured, humming with amusement when Hajime’s cheeks darkened and he was being kissed into silence.

“What took you so long? I thought ‘Hiro was going to die from lack of attention.” Hajime chided, but it was covered with a quiet chuckle as he lowered a knife onto the table and wrapped his arms around Issei’s broad chest in return. The apartment stairs creaked behind Issei’s back but neither of them bothered to separate.

“I had to get something special… Trust me, it’s definitely worth losing a few of ‘Hiro’s cuddles… Even worth yours… Mm but now I don’t want to let go.” Issei teased, wiggling Hajime slightly until the ex vice-captain was facing his back to the entrance instead. Hajime just rolled his eyes through it, more than used to being harassed and picked up and moved. He expected to feel Takahiro’s arms around his waist next.

Instead cold hands slid over his eyes, darkness taking over his world. Once upon a time he would have wiggled free, but now he just let it happen. Two warm chuckles relaxed his body and he sighed, prepared and willing to let anything happen. He trusted his partners completely and wholly.

“Guess who, Iwa-chan.” Tooru’s lips slid over Hajime’s ear as he spoke, the trainer freezing for a second.

“You gave up time with ‘Hiro for this?” Hajime said sarcastically, but he was already dropping his arms from Issei and turning around.

“That’s mean Iwa-chan, I’ll have you know I’m basically a birthday present.” Tooru teased, already being pulled flush against his boyfriend and leaning down to receive a kiss. “I missed you too.”

“Gods you damn well better have…” Hajime growled but his fingers were oh-so gentle as they caressed Tooru’s face. They slid down to his jaw only to travel back up, brushing over his hair and patting over the tanned skin before Hajime was dragging him down into kiss after kiss, desperate and yet still holding him like he was fragile.

Tooru was a mess, smiling into the kiss but still trying to reciprocate. He reached one arm back, tugging Hiro into the kitchen and pulled Issei closer with the other one. He didn’t let go until they were wrapped around him and Hajime, and even then he kept a hand ready to grab them at a second’s notice.

It was soothing, watching how he seemed to fold into the arms of all three of them. The tight line of his shoulders loosening and his fingers dragging instead of clawing for attention. The smile on his lips softened as his eyes drooped. Inch by inch he closed them, until his forehead was pressed against Hajime’s and his eyes were shut to the world. He was home. He was safe. He was loved.

  
  


“I’m feeling left out.” Issei complained, watching Takahiro feed Tooru another spoonful of Halo-halo and getting a kiss in return.

Hiro just glanced over the back of the couch with a raised eyebrow. His eyes dropped to Issei’s arms, held tightly around Hajime’s waist and the shorter man who was forced to drag him around the kitchen as he finished dinner.

“Let go of Hajime and c’mere then.” Hiro teased and Issei thought about it.

Really, he did.

“Fuck you.” He blew a raspberry at him and buried his nose in Hajime’s neck, smiling against his skin at the pleased hum that rose from his partner.

“Do you see what I had to put up with while you were gone?” Takahiro said to a laughing Tooru. “Everyday. I am unloved and unwanted. They keep me around only for my desserts and can’t even grant me the warmth of an embrace.”

“Ah  _ mi cielo _ , you have been truly suffering.” Tooru said with a fake gasp of astonishment. He reached out and cupped Takahiro’s lips, pecking them twice before rubbing their noses together.

“Ugh.” Issei said loudly, turning himself and Hajime away from the display of affection. Immediately the two burst into giggles, and Issei allowed Hajime to turn them back around to continue the slicing of the beef strips.

“ _ No has estado intimidando a mi amor, ¿verdad, Iwa-chan? _ ” Tooru asked, pulling Takahiro closer until he was settled on his lap and they could both flutter their lashes at their lovers.

“You’re lucky you’re as pretty as you are stupid, Tooru.” Hajime said simply, ignoring the laughter that echoed in the house from Issei and Takahiro. He pressed back into the warm chest and turned his head just enough to press a kiss to Issei’s jaw.

“Makki, Makki, Makki,  _ guapito _ , run away with me. Back to Argentina. We can have  _ Dulce de Membrillo _ and  _ Alfajores _ , we can hike the mountains and visit Brazil for  _ Carnival.  _ I’ll take you to the beach every day and we can spend the nights making love to the setting sun. ” Tooru let his voice drop, purring out the words against Takahiro’s neck but keeping them loud enough for the other two to hear. Hiro shivered slightly, wrapping his arms around Tooru’s neck with a dreamy sigh.

“Oh gods I love  _ Alfajores _ .” He said, not even able to play along at the memory of the cookie that Tooru had brought home a few times. “I will divorce Issei and go  _ right now _ if you promise to let me get Matias’ recipe.”

“New plan, Makki is never allowed to visit me in Argentina and Matias is not invited to any weddings.” Tooru covered Takahiro’s whining mouth, turning to his other two lovers in search of support.

“I’m okay with that. Considering my  _ husband _ just tried to dump me for a cookie.” Issei hummed in a slow voice. “Haji, remind me to marry you in the next life.”

“I’ll say yes in any life.”

The entire room went quiet at Hajime’s easy declaration. He hadn’t bothered to look up from the smooth strokes of his knife, voice soft and sweet and none of them could handle it.

“ _ Hajime _ .” Takahiro and Tooru cried, scrambling over each other to get off of the couch (Halo-halo forgotten on the coffee table) and rushed at the other two.

“What the hell, no I’m cooking- Gods I hate all of you.” Hajime grunted as he managed to drop the knife in time to be smashed against Issei by his two other boyfriends. “I said I’d marry Issei, why are you two the ones crying?”

“Are you saying you wouldn’t love us too?” Tooru mumbled against the tanktop, head tucked under Hajime’s chin.

For a moment Hajime debated on agreeing. They’d laugh and Tooru would complain, Makki would declare his sweets off limits and Issei would kiss him. They’d let go of him and dinner would finally be finished and he wouldn’t have to deal with even more hugs.

“I suppose… even if you annoyed me, I’d still love you three in the next life.” Hajime finally said, sighing tiredly as he was squeezed by three sets of arms. “But if you kill me in this one by cracking my lungs I’ll hunt you down and kill you in the next twenty! Get off! Tooru you clingy bastard.”

“Takahiro’s holding your chest! Not me!” Tooru whined loudly, nuzzling in as affectionately as he could.

A squeal erupted from him as fingers dug into his stomach and he shot backwards, staring at Issei in betrayal. The taller man just gave a cheeky grin, his free hand moving to Takahiro this time. Takahiro pressed closer against Hajime, refusing to be moved even as the hands descended on his waist and started tickling there. Tooru slipped around behind the trio, shoving his hands up Issei’s shirt in revenge.

“No wait-” Issei squeaked as two sets of hands descended on him, Takahiro and Tooru immediately digging their fingers into the most sensitive spots they knew. A laugh erupted from Issei as he stumbled back, finally releasing Hajime and found himself at the full mercy of Hiro and Tooru.

“Can I please finish making dinner atleast? Please?” Hajime asked, voice tired even as a smile flickered on the edge of his lips. Takahiro hummed, stealing a kiss before releasing him to follow Tooru’s tormenting of Issei.

“Babe, you’re the worst.” Issei called as Tooru’s strong arms wrapped around him, holding him captive, and dragging him out of the kitchen despite his half hearted struggles. Takahiro just bounced after them, happy to be involved in any suffering being caused by affection.

“Thank you. I try.” Hajime hummed with a wave before he was turning back to his cooking. He flipped back on the radio, half drowning out Issei’s teasing remarks as he was shoved onto the couch. From the kitchen counter he could watch them wrestle, doomed to lose to Tooru’s continued years of bodybuilding, and the easy shared kisses between them.

It was good to be home.

Dinner was finished in relative peace, Takahiro and Hajime spread out on the couch while Tooru had commandeered Issei’s lap as his seat.

Hajime’s eyes flickered from the tv over to Tooru, stretching out in what seemed to be half-asleep bliss before rolling over to bury his face in Issei’s neck and clinging to him.

“Maybe we should head to bed,” He said gently, watching Issei’s hands move to rub slow and gentle circles over Tooru’s back. The setter slowly lifted his head to blink pouty eyes over at them and shook his head, pressing it back into Issei’s neck.

“It’s only eight… Y’guys don’t go to sleep till later, I’m fine, I’m awake.” Tooru said, half muffled by his lips on Issei’s skin. He yawned, shaking his head grumpily and tightening his hold on their tallest lover as if he was going to get passed off.

“You’ve been on a twenty three hour flight, starlight,” Takahiro’s voice was sweet but nagging, “you need sleep. You’ve literally never been able to sleep on a plane and I doubt you did this time.”

“Fuck logic, I did not spend eight months without my husbands to go to sleep. What day is it… thursday? Date night, Issei said he wanted to talk to us on date night… let’s talk.” Tooru was never one to be denied, being the most stubborn of all of them. He lifted his hand up and patted Issei’s face tiredly, Issei wasn’t sure if it was to cajole him into talking or to simply prove that even sleep deprived Tooru was still the king of being annoying.

Issei glanced over at his two other partners, wondering if he should take Tooru at his word. When none of them said anything, Tooru straightened with a crack of his back, half glaring at all of them.

“Guys, it’s eight in the morning in Argentina, sleep or no sleep my body wants to be awake. If I lay down I’m just going to be up in an hour anyways. I’ll lay down with you guys and then I’ll actually want to  _ stay _ in bed. Can we please talk? Issei seemed really insistent over the phone on monday.”

“I’m… not sure if I want to anymore.” Issei said slowly, wincing at the three unimpressed looks. 

“Is that you or the anxiety speaking, darling?” Tooru asked after a moment of silence passed and Issei sighed, deep and heavy. Familiar arms slid more firmly around Tooru’s waist, holding him close without an answer.

Gentle fingers slipped into Issei’s hair, not pressuring him to speak but stroking through the curls. Tooru leaned in to press a soft kiss against Issei’s forehead, murmuring something sweetly in Spanish and Issei’s shoulders dropped. He tightened his grip before relaxing again and tilting his head up. Tooru could feel the way Issei’s heart was pounding just a little harder, leg twitching as his foot tapped on the ground anxiously. Tooru kissed him sweetly, again and again until Issei’s breath steadied and his eyes focused on Tooru again.

“I missed you.” Issei said, tracing out the curves of Tooru’s smile to save it to his memory. “I… Ah…”

Insecurity tugged at his mind and he fought to push it away. They weren’t twenty two and new to this, they had fought through far too many hardships for any sort of worry to be making a home in Issei’s heart. (Not that it stopped it completely, but he had memories and promises to remind himself that they, all four of them, were in this together.)

“I know it’s not something we really talked about before… but.. I know you weren’t here to see my sister, Tooru, but seeing her and Hiro and Haji with her son Shinji…” He fell silent for half a second before he was looking at the coffee table and tracing the rings from the Halo-halo with his eyes. “We never talked about it, but I want kids, seeing Shinji just made me realize it all over again. I want kids with you guys, I  _ really _ want kids, but us being together is more important than breaking up over wanting kids.”

Silence took over the room as the other three let the words wash over them. They’d talked about it back in high school, teasing each other over their fake kids in the future, but when they’d gotten together kids weren’t an option. Gay marriage was still being fought for and they never thought they’d have the option to adopt or get a surrogate.

It was only in the last three years that the government had put into place laws preventing adoption agencies from rejecting gay parents. Even then, it was notoriously hard to get past old prejudices.

Between Tooru only being in Japan for them and for the Olympics, the bakery exploding with orders ever since they started a contract with the wedding shop across the street, Hajime only just feeling comfortable in living together, and adoption being as hard as it was, they had just… never talked about it. It had never been an option to talk about.

“I want kids.” Tooru finally said, twisting to look at the other two. “But not right now, while I’m still in Argentina. I’m not missing everything in my family just to chuck a ball at Santi, he’s not cute enough for that…. My contract is up next year, I’ll… I’ll come home. Stay here, join a league and we can start a family… well, a family with extra short members.”

That made a few snorts rise up and Tooru grinned proudly, only the slightest touch of exhaustion to his eyes. He turned back and kissed Issei’s forehead again.

“ _ Mi querido _ , relax, we love you. It’s not a choice now… I  _ should _ come back home anyways, I miss you guys all the time.” There was a hesitance to his voice that lingered on the reminder to come home, just barely noticeable and no one mentioned it. It wasn’t the time to dig into whatever was weighing on Tooru’s mind, they could tackle that next.

“I’ve always wanted kids, I just didn’t think we’d ever have the chance.” Hajime said instead, his fingers tracing out a pattern on Takahiro’s knee. “I knew I was gay since middle school after staring at Tooru’s face for too long-”

“Thank you?”

“But I always knew we weren’t… allowed. But… we have the best chance now… I like kids and I’m not going to pretend I haven’t though about raising them with you guys, I just didn’t think we’d ever get here.” Hajime continued, ignoring the confused but flattered look on Tooru’s face. He turned to Takahiro, who was being far more quiet than usual.

“Hiro?” Issei asked his husband, waiting for familiar brown eyes to flicker to him. “If you say no, then it’s no. We’re not going to think about adopting unless all of us are going all in. We have a family now, we can get a cat or something if you’re not comfortable adopting kids.”

Takahiro’s eyes dropped away again and he sighed. Slowly he sat up from his slouched position and then fell until he was resting on Hajime’s lap, he rolled onto his back and reached up to stroke at the barely there stubble decorating the firm jaw.

“I don’t… know if I want kids… The idea is nice but I kind of always knew we wouldn’t be allowed like Haji so I never bothered to think about it. I was a little more focused on you guys but when I think about raising kids.” He paused, the only sound the pads of his fingertips scratching against Hajime’s jaw before the other was tilting his head to press kisses to his fingertips. “Well… It’s a happy thought but I don’t think I can decide right now. Especially when, like Tooru said, he wants to be here raising a kid. Kids… honestly terrify me, they’re fragile and they have so much energy… But raising them  _ with _ you guys… I think I’d like that a lot… I’d still rather wait and see about Tooru coming home first, though.”

Hajime’s lips were curved in a smile as he pressed more kisses against the fingers and trailed them down Hiro’s arm until he could kiss him, slow and easy. He mumbled something in Tagalog against his lips.

“A year sounds perfect to make the decision that will change our lives.” Issei hummed smoothly but Tooru could feel the way his heartbeat was slowing down. The anxiety that it might be too much to ask for, too much to even entertain and would lose his family, beaten back again by the three of them.

It had been years since Issei let it affect his choices in life, but it was a reminder to Tooru to keep an eye on it. Adoption wasn’t an easy process, even for more ‘acceptable’ couples, Issei was going to need a little more support if they did start the process to adopt.

“I know Tooru said he didn’t want to sleep… but honestly bed sounds great right about now. Get those sweet cuddles.” Takahiro teased, the corner of his mouth telling them all they needed to know about his feelings. He wasn’t sure what to say, and was afraid of saying the wrong thing and upsetting his partners. He wanted to feel them, all of them, around him to reassure himself (and Issei if they were being honest, they all got protective when Issei’s anxiety managed to dig its way to the surface).

“I vote, Issei carries all of us to bed.” Tooru said, letting the conversation be led away. It wasn’t over, but there wasn’t anymore to discuss tonight either.

“I agree, Issei should definitely do the heavy lifting for once.” Hajime teased, snorting when Takahiro’s hand smacked at his face.

“Don’t bully him, I will defend my sexy eyebrow man to the death.” Hiro insisted, giggling at the false irritation on Hajime’s face.

Tooru yelped as he was scooped up as Issei stood, and then dropped back into the chair. Issei was already making his way over to Takahiro and Hajime’s side.

Hajime hummed at his arrival, reaching up to tug Issei down into a soft kiss as the taller man scooped up Takahiro and held him bridal style. Takahiro grabbed on almost immediately, sticking his tongue out over Issei’s shoulder and letting himself be carried off.

“... Do you think he’s coming back for us?” Tooru asked before giggling trailed into the room.

“Nah, we lost to the eyebrow comment.” Hajime shook his head, glancing over at Tooru’s sprawl on the armchair. “What are you not telling Issei?”

“Ah… Iwa-chan, the point of not saying something is  _ not to say it _ .” Tooru said pointedly, quirking an eyebrow over at him as he slid gracefully to his feet. Hajime stood to match him, meeting him halfway through the living room.

There was an uncanny ease as they slid together, Hajime’s hand moving to cup Tooru’s neck as he was pulled down into a kiss. Tooru pressed against Hajime, hands resting on his waist and keeping him as close as he could.

“Tooru.” Hajime murmured against his lips, voice deep with affection but there was another layer. Warning.

They weren’t as young as they once were, when omitting things could be forgiven. If it was important, it was coming out  _ before _ it built up and led to an argument.

“Haji… It’s nothing important now…” Tooru breathed, brushing their lips together. “I was offered a job, when I retired. A good one, to be a coach.”

“That’s great, but why wouldn’t you tell us that-”

“In Argentina. For the National Team. I would more than likely have to be a citizen of Argentina.” Tooru said, watching the realization flicker in Hajime’s green eyes.

“... You were going to take it.” It wasn’t a question.

“I was going to talk about it.” Tooru corrected. “It’s easier there, for people like us, but I would never make you guys leave Japan. It would be like it is now but for long term, until I retired from coaching or you guys moved with me… It’s a really good job, but I  _ miss _ you guys.”

Hajime didn’t say anything for a moment. He wasn’t a fool, Tooru’s first priority had always been his career, that was who he was. He fought to become a setter, fought to move to a new country, fought on the national team. They weren’t background to him but he’d always made it clear what came first and they understood.

If the bakery had taken Takahiro and Issei across the country, Hajime knew they would have gone without a second thought. If they had to separate for their careers, they would have done that and kept their relationship on the backburner. Hajime would have done the same, if he hadn’t gone into private practice. He’d planned on joining the National Team as an athletic trainer and he would have followed them without a word.

Their careers were a part of who they were, and they knew how to get around that. There was no doubt if any of them needed the others then everything, including careers, would be dropped but otherwise they had their focus.

Now Tooru was saying he was going to drop it for them.

“Are you sure?” Hajime finally asked, fingers playing with the soft hair on the back of Tooru’s neck. Tooru smiled, soft and adoring and Hajime felt his heart shudder at being able to see it in person again after months.

“I’ve been playing volleyball with Japan every four years, I can handle it. Especially when I get to come home to your cooking every night.” Tooru promised. “I got where I wanted to be, now I want to come home. I even pinky promise to be extra annoying while you’re working so it’s just like when I was in Argentina.”

“Of course you will.” Hajime snorted.

“Don’t worry, I miss this too.” Tooru said, drumming his hands against Hajime’s ass.

Hajime growled at the laugh. “Do that again and I’m kicking your ass.”

Tooru’s eyes sparkled with the challenge and Hajime had to bite back a yell as Tooru’s hand slapped him again and the taller man took off down the hall.

“Get the fuck back here Shittykawa!”

“Issei! Hiro! Iwa-chan’s trying to bully me again!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so SO sorry this wasn't up yesterday. It has been a very bad mental health week and my bipolar disorder made it almost impossible to write between episodes and breakdowns and I found out I have a failing liver so I wasn't really focusing on it. I will put in an extra half chapter this week and I might be moving to bi-weekly updates for a bit but this will be written. I'm so sorry it's short, hopefully the midweek chapter will make up for it.

**One Year Later**

  
The shift of blankets was enough to jar Hajime awake, cracking open his eyes to see Issei sitting on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands.

“Is’?” Hajime asked, blinking his eyes confusedly until they cleared. He reached out for him as Issei turned around, a tired smile on his face. Fingers caught on the pale blue shirt and tugged until Issei gave in and leaned over to kiss him softly.

“Y’look like shit.” Hajime managed to say through the kiss and warmth flooded his chest at Issei’s laugh. He let his eyes close again with a yawn, curiosity rumbling through him as he slowly woke up.

“You don’t even have your eyes open.” Issei teased, trailing his fingers over Hajime’s cheek to tilt him up for another kiss. “I came to lay with you for a bit but if you’re getting up then we can just go get coffee together instead.”

“What’s the time?” Hajime yawned, into his face. Issei mumbled something about being rude before he pulled away enough to look at the clock.

“8:47 in the morning. Hiro and Tooru let you sleep in a bit.” Issei explained and Hajime glanced around the empty bed for a moment while the words processed.

‘Hiro and Tooru’ Issei had said, not ‘We’.

Hajime glanced over at him suspiciously, taking in the dark lines under his eyes and the tired smile. Curly hair was wild like it’d had hands dragging through it for hours, which it probably had.

“Did you not sleep last night?”

The tired smile got just a touch more exhausted as Issei shook his head. Hajime pulled his legs out from the covers and slid across the bed until he was sitting beside Issei. He reached out and pulled him closer, letting the taller man’s head rest on his shoulder.

“Did’ja go all night alone?” Hajime finally asked after the silence became unbearable. Issei shook his head, hand moving to grab Hajime’s and curl their fingers together. He lifted them up and kiss by kiss he pressed his lips against each joint of the familiar hands.

“Tooru couldn’t sleep after he woke up ‘round one, we got the prep done for ‘Hiro so he could sleep in till six instead of getting up at four.” Issei explained, thumb gently stroking over Hajime’s and nuzzling into the line of his collarbone. “ ‘Hiro is down in the bakery and Tooru’s already caught the train to the match in Iwate.”

“... Takahiro kicked you out and ordered you to go to sleep didn’t he.”

“No... Yeah he said I was more anxious than a feral kitten and he was afraid I would eat all the bonbon’s.” Issei admitted after half a second of Hajime’s unbelieving look. Hajime snorted and kissed his forehead once before standing, dragging Issei up by their intertwined hands.

“Well, we both know you’re not actually going to sleep even if you just lay here, so let’s just get some breakfast, okay?” Hajime didn’t bother to wait for his answer, dragging him out of the back bedroom and down the hall. “Brush your teeth, get your day started right.”

Issei’s lips curled at the order, half glaring back at Hajime as a toothbrush and watermelon flavored toothpaste was shoved into his hands. Hajime glared back, even more fiercely, quietly daring him to try and get out of it.

“Tooru’s right, you’re a _mom.”_ Issei grumped, shoving the toothbrush in his mouth before Hajime could snap at him. “Look I’m doing it.” 

“Letting Tooru open his mouth in High School was the worst decision I ever made.”

“Hang on…” Issei said through the brush in his mouth, watching his shirtless lover stretch on his toes to reach the peach toothpaste that had ‘somehow’ gotten to the top shelf. “Momizumi, Mother-me. Momjime. Kaa-izumi. Okaa-jime-”

Issei yelped at the elbow that drove into his gut, pouting at the scowling Hajime. He lifted his hand and gently rubbed his stomach, fluttering his lashes at him.

“Haji, why are you hurting me? I’m not like I was in high school, I’m all soft now, how could you hurt me?” Issei whined, poking at his belly pointedly. For a second Hajime’s eyes flashed with guilt before he elbowed him again.

“You go to the gym three times a week and can _still_ lift almost as much as me, fuck off.”

“I’m all soft now.” Issei said again, chewing on the brush until it was caught between his teeth so he could step forward and wrap his arms around Hajime’s neck and hold him hostage. “So soft, and you’re hurting me, say sorry.”

“You’re right I’m sorry you’re a baby _Tooru_.” Hajime snipped, rolling his eyes at Issei’s snort. Finally he relented and rubbed his back, strong fingers massaging the tight muscles as best as they could.

“Mmmh… I could literally fall asleep right here.” Issei mumbled, dropping his head down to nuzzle into the sleep mussed hair. It still smelled like his shampoo and Issei wanted to close his eyes and just fall asleep to it.

“Don’t baby, we can go lay down on the bed again. It’s my day off anyways. I don’t mind staying in with you.” Hajime whispered it into his chest, only pulling away to spit out the toothpaste and direct Issei to do it too.

Issei thought it over, fingers gliding over Hajime’s skin and watching dark brown eyes slide over his face with concern. Sleep sounded wonderful, being able to just rest in bed with one of his loves-

A phone rang in the other room and Issei nearly jumped out of his skin, spinning and hurrying towards it. He yelped as he knocked it off the table and finally managed to grab it only to sigh and drop it on the couch as he realized it was just the pharmacy.

The adrenaline finally started to slip out as he collapsed beside the phone, flopping onto his side in what he assumed was a completely pathetic manor.

“Issei, you’re going to go insane. They’ll leave a voicemail if you miss the call.” Hajime’s voice was firm but understanding, as he made his way after him and stopped before the couch. It hurt him to see Issei like this, drained and exhausted, too anxious to sleep or even care for himself properly.

“Or they’ll mark us down as unfit because we don’t know how to answer a phone call. Then we’re going to be denied at the adoption place, and it’ll follow us to the next one and then even the prefecture won’t want to give us a chance and then Makki’s going to be sad and Tooru’s going to cry and you’re going to be upset. But you’re going to pretend not to be because you love me but I’ll _know_ and then I’m going to die sad… Or Tooru’s going to replace us with cats and I’m not sure which one is more upsetting.” Issei said into the cushions, sighing when short fingers slid through his hair lovingly. “I’m being annoying. What do you want for breakfast, I’ll make something-”

“No baby, I’ll cook breakfast and make you some tea. Just lay down okay? Try and breathe and think of all of the good things. This isn’t the social worker calling, it’s just the scheduling of the home visit, you know you’re gonna pass the background checks. So focus on that, on what you know.” Hajime said, crouching beside the couch and leaning in enough to kiss Issei’s forehead. “And you know that we all love you and will always love you. Besides, whatever god is watching will help us out because otherwise Tooru _is_ going to come home with another cat and I’m legitimately starting to feel ignored.”

A laugh bubbled in his chest as Issei rolled his eyes and tilted his head up enough to kiss Hajime softly. Hajime’s hands didn’t stop in their slow stroking over his hair and Issei wondered if he could fall asleep like this if Hajime didn’t mind staying like this for an hour. Still, the adrenaline coursed through his veins and even the thought of sleep was terrifying at this point.

“You’ve gotten soft,” Issei finally murmured against his lips. “You’re so much nicer than you used to be.”

“Mm… just for you guys, trust me I’m still the hard-ass I always was with my clients. But… you’re soft so I have to be nice to you remember?”

“Haji, I love you.” Issei whispered it against his lips, kissing him sweetly even at the pointed insult. “You’re so soft, like a little tiny pomeranian, tiny soft baby, like a-”

“Anyways I’ve been meaning to tell you that I’m leaving you and only dating ‘Hiro now. Goodbye.” Hajime’s voice was completely monotone as he stood up and made his way to the kitchen.

“Thank you.” Issei called after him, letting his eyes flutter shut at the sound of Hajime’s rough laugh. He wasn’t thanking him for pretending to dump him, but for the reminder that he was loved and the distraction Hajime was willing to provide from the clawing panic that had made a home in Issei’s mind.

He wasn’t sure how long he dozed, listening to Hajime patter around the kitchen, occasionally mumbling out an answer to a question. The ringing of the phone was what woke him up and he answered it quickly, listening to the unfamiliar voice on the end start a congratulatory spiel.

He jolted as he realized he’d been asked a question, sitting up ramrod straight and scaring Hajime who’d just brought him a plate.

“No that’s perfect. Later today at 7 P.M., yes we can do the interview here… My husband owns the shop below us so we can have a friend watch it, it will be no problem whatsoever… Thank you… Yes thank you very much…. Hajime I’m dreaming.” He barely managed to hang up before the words fell from his mouth as he stared at his lover.

“You’re not. You _worked_ for this, come on, eat and then we can run through answers and get you ready and let ‘Hiro know to be ready.” Hajime slid the plate onto the coffee table, moving to sit beside him and hold his hands. He squeezed twice, keeping Issei grounded even as he looked him in the eye and grinned.

“Issei.” Hajime struggled to speak for a moment, the grin almost too uncontrollable and he leaned in and kissed him. “Issei. This is just one step closer to being parents. You, me, ‘Hiro, and Tooru. We’re going to be parents.”

Issei blinked once. Twice. His jaw dropped.

“Oh my god we’re going to be parents…. What if I fail the interview-”

“ _We_ _are going to be parents_.” Hajime said firmly, squeezing his hands again. “You’re going to ace the interview with ‘Hiro and you’re going to meet the foster kids and we’re going to start a family. Now eat, then we can go tell Takahiro the good news and see how much he cries.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talk with me on twitter @watacchiShinji


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have nothing to say except I am sorry, please forgive my tardiness

“Hiro, guess what we did.” Issei could barely contain himself from flying forward into the main room of the bakery. Thankfully there was no one else and only Hajime and Takahiro got to witness Issei body slam into the edge of the counter while slipping through the mopped floor.

“Made a sex tape? Is that my birthday present or can I have it early?” Takahiro said immediately, no hesitation in his voice or eyes as he watched Issei struggle to stand. “Or was that my birthday present because, honestly? Worth it.”

“Hey!” Issei snorted, rubbing his hip as Hajime rolled his eyes.

“Your birthday was last month, it’s too early for presents… Wait,  _ that’s _ what you want for your birthday? You have three husbands, one of which is  _ Tooru _ , why do you need more?”

“Have you guys seen yourselves naked? I thought it was self explanatory-” Takahiro’s wink and sly words were cut off as Issei’s hand slid over his mouth, completely uncaring of the tongue sliding over his palm. Hiro only gave him a second before twisting his head and biting his hand instead and Issei yelped as he jerked away.

“I was coming to tell you that Haji was going to watch the shop since we got approved for the adoption interview but now that you’re being mean to me, I’m going to divorce you and marry Haji instead.” Issei complained, voice rumbling with held back laughter as he shook his hand.

“That’s rude, and after all the money I put into the proposal-” Hiro froze, mouth still moving without any words. He blinked, slow and steady, pretty brown eyes filling with wonder and excitement as he stared at two of his lovers.

Another two blinks came from him, hands rising up slowly to hold Issei's cheeks like he couldn’t believe what he’d just heard. He gaped at him, glancing at Hajime who nodded back with his own growing smile.

“Oh my… No? Yes... ” Hiro whispered, hands sliding to cup the back of Issei’s neck instead and pull him down into a hug. “Oh gods, yes, finally. It’s been months of waiting.”

“Please tell me you’re crying, or else I’m going to feel like a baby.” Issei murmured into his neck, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him as close as he could. Takahiro let out a choked laugh, rolling his eyes and blinking quickly to hide the very real tears sneaking out.

Hajime glanced at the empty dining area before he stepped forward and two rough thumbs slid over Takahiro’s cheeks, wiping the tears away. He didn’t let go after, green eyes filled with warmth as the gentlest smile curved his lips.

“They’re coming at seven, so you still have plenty of time to prepare, don’t panic. Otherwise you’re going to make Issei panic and he’ll eat all the red velvet cupcakes again.” Hajime said, voice soft and loving and he leaned in for the quickest peck against Takahiro’s nose.

“When’s Tooru coming back, I can’t take being bullied anymore.” Issei said grumpily, tightening his hold on Takahiro and twisting him away from Hajime when he tried to let go. “No, I got to hug Haji for twenty minutes, I need at _ least _ a full ten before my hug quota of the morning is filled.”

“Gods, we’ve been married too long because that actually made sense.”

“Been married for nine years, gunna be married for ninety more.” Issei chirped, dropping a kiss against Hiro’s neck so he didn’t have to move. “Oh, that reminds me, we should probably tell Tooru and Hajime that we’re in love with them soon, double our marriage revenue.”

“Oh you’re right.” Takahiro gasped, completely ignoring Hajime’s insistent no’s, and turned them until he could look at Hajime over Issei’s shoulder. “Look, there’s Hajime now! He looks lonely.”

“I’m not even married to you two and it’s been too long.” Hajime took a step back into the doorway as he spoke but it was too late. Two sets of arms wrapped tightly around him, pressing a kiss to both of his cheeks as he sighed and accepted his fate.

“Don’t worry, soon as Tooru gets more than a week off we’ll have our own wedding party. It won’t be legally binding but Ushijima will be there and getting to watch Tooru try and smile through his kind words is like, almost as nice.” Issei promised, making Hajime suppress another laugh, rolling his eyes fondly.

“I love the two of you as well, marriage not needed. I’m not putting on a fancy suit to eat cake and tell you guys how much I love you. I’ll do that any day of the week.”

“I’m hearing that Haji wants to wear a dress.” Issei hummed, smushing Hajime’s cheek with another kiss at the half grumble.

Hajime froze, half turned to get a real kiss, as the door to the shop opened. They were only barely hidden in the doorway to the kitchen and Hajime could feel his stomach turning to ice at the sight of silver hair in the doorway. There were so many ways this could go badly, especially on the day of the interview-

“Suga-wa-ra!” Takahiro cheered, giving a firm and comforting squeeze to Hajime’s shoulder before moving to greet the customer. “Are you here for the cake?”

“Mm? Yes, Kita said that you said nine am… Is this the mysterious and hidden Iwa-chan you keep telling me about?” The newcomer asked and Hajime stepped forward to look at him better.

Gray eyes met his with ease, a crooked smile on his lips and rather fluffy silver hair decorated with glitter. There was a curious cunning look in his eye that made Hajime feel like Takahiro was the last person this ‘Sugawara’ needed to be left alone with.

“Oh nice job, Is’ be a doll and get me the cake in the cooler. It's under Takahashi. Hajime, this is Sugawara Koshi from the wedding shop across the street.” Takahiro said, waving Issei off with a blown kiss.

“Ah, the one that you said Tooru needed to meet.” Hajime vaguely remembered having that conversation. Of course that meant that Tooru and Sugawara should not, in no uncertain terms, meet ever. Whenever Takahiro said someone needed to meet Tooru, it meant that he wanted to get away with something and needed a scapegoat.

“I’m the tailor for  _ Fox Lights _ , it’s nice to finally meet you. Takahiro-kun has been telling me about you for so long yet I never managed to see you, I was starting to think you were a fantasy. Turns out, you are but in a completely different way.” It was the wink that clued him in, as Hajime stared at the silver haired tailor in confusion. Then he blinked.

Was Sugawara really flirting with him? Or was Hajime just confused? He had to think about it, before deciding that yes, the wink did mean flirting. He wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do with that though or if he was supposed to do anything.

“Stop it, he’s not Issei, he won’t flirt back. Tooru though, Tooru will flirt with you as much as you’d like.” Takahiro laughed and Hajime let the stiff line in his shoulders drop. “Haji, it’s alright, Sugawara’s safe.”

Hajime nodded, glancing back once to make sure Issei wasn’t going to drop the wedding cake.

“It’s nice to meet you, I’m not here much unless I’m upstairs. But I’m always happy to meet one of Takahiro’s friends.” Hajime dipped his head once, stepping closer to Takahiro as Issei made his way over with the oversized box in his arms.

“I heard flirting and I wasn’t even here, Sugawara-kun don’t tell me you were flirting with ‘Hiro without me.” Issei complained, a false pout on his lips that simply got eye rolls in return. “Want me to carry this over to  _ Fox Lights _ ? I haven’t been able to scare Asahi-kun in a while.”

“Issei-kun, I may be an engaged man but if you keep talking like that I may fall for you instead. Please help me harass the darling Asahi.” Sugawara waved Issei forward, falling into step behind him.

“Tell Daichi-kun and the kids hi for me!” Hiro called after them. “I’ll bring over bagels tomorrow.”

Takahiro waited until the door was jingling shut behind them before he was reaching forward and wrapping his fingers around Hajime’s wrist and pulling him into the kitchen. He squeezed the appendage twice, looking Hajime over.

“Are you alright? I didn’t mean to put you on the spot or make you uncomfortable. I should have stepped further into the kitchen before teasing you, I know how you are about anyone seeing.” Takahiro murmured, eyes trained on Hajime’s and picking through them for any sign of unease or unhappiness.

Hajime gave him a half strained smile. He had been upset for a moment, unsure of who the newcomer was and uncertain about the outcome. Appreciation bubbled in his chest for his partners who avoided any questions by acting completely normal. ‘Safe’ or not, it was still a risk and Hajime didn’t feel comfortable (as loath as he was to admit it even to his innermost thoughts) letting most people know of his romantic engagements. It brought up too many memories of bad reactions, panicked nights, and sudden flights out of the country to get away from glares and disappointed stares.

“I didn’t step away either, it’s fine. Just… worried me a little, with everything happening today. I’m fine, Hiro, I promise. It was nice to meet one of your friends, I’m glad the deal with the wedding shop is working so well for both of you.”

“Promise to tell me if you start to feel otherwise?” Hiro murmured against his lips with a gentle kiss and Hajime nodded, taking a moment to rest their heads together. “You sure you’re going to be okay running the shop for the interview?”

“Yeah,  _ mahal _ , I’m perfectly capable of handing people free pastries.” Hajime rolled his eyes, snickering at the horrified look on Hiro’s face before he realized he was being teased. “It’s only open for a half hour longer and then I can close up and go call Tooru until the interview’s over. Really, ‘Hiro, I don’t mind.”

“... It’s your day off though-” Takahiro started but a hand covered his mouth quickly.

“Takahiro, you work seven days a week because you refuse to hire more help. I can cover the register for a literal half hour… In fact, I’m going to cover it for the rest of the day.  _ You _ are on Issei anxiety duty and you’re going to go upstairs and take a nap with him and help him make lunch for me. You’re going to help him clean and then take another nap, and when he cries from excitement you’re going to cry with him and then when seven o’clock hits you’re going to blow away the interviewer and we’re going to be another step closer to bringing a kid home.” Hajime didn’t bother to soften his voice even as he lowered his hand. He tilted his head to the side and gently guided Takahiro closer into a soft gentle kiss.

Takahiro sighed softly, bumping their noses together almost teasingly but Hajime could see the hard set of his shoulders relax. Hajime stole another kiss, finally letting go of him and stepping back.

“Go upstairs, I’ll send Issei up after you and you can go drag him into bed with you okay?” Hajime turned Takahiro around with a few hand waves, pointing to the back exit even when Takahiro tossed a worried look back to him.

“Pinky promise you won’t hand out pastries for free again if you can’t remember how to work the cash register?” Hiro asked, whining when Hajime flipped him off.

“Yes, yes,  _ go. _ ” Hajime sighed, rolling his eyes at him and flicking his wrist at him again. “Hiro, go relax and get ready. I can’t help show how great we’re going to be at parenting, or how prepared we are, but I can do this. Let me.”

Hiro’s eyes softened immediately and slowly he nodded, lip curving in the gentlest smile.

“I love you too, Haji.” He gave him a final grateful look before he made his way to the back door and up to their apartment above the shop.

Hajime watched him go, chest comfortably bubbling with warmth and love for his partner and made his way back into the main room of the bakery. He had to remember how to work the cash register again before the next rush.

  
  


The door closed behind him with a sense of finality that Hajime did  _ not _ appreciate. He’d barely been able to hold back his panic for the last half hour after escorting the interviewer upstairs and leaving with a half hearted wave to Issei and Hiro.

Now that he was free from register duty, though, he could feel the anxiety crawling up his throat and threatening to choke him. He had absolutely no idea when the interview would be done, he’d heard of them going on for as long as three hours. Which was three hours without his partners to focus on so he could calm down.

He debated on calling a few friends, Ennoshita perhaps or maybe Kamasaki, but he was certain Tuesday was Ennoshita’s date night and Kamasaki was probably eating dinner. While he was sure either of them would have no problem taking a minute to listen to him ramble, he really didn’t want to invade on their own moments to relax.

Instead his fingers dialed a number he’d had memorized since he was twelve, more out of hope than anything.

Tooru was probably in the middle of a game, but hearing his voice in a voicemail was better than nothing. Even if Hajime couldn’t be with Takahiro and Issei, he still wasn’t alone and he wasn’t alone in feeling partially helpless either.

“Yahoo~” The obnoxious voicemail started and Hajime almost hated that he felt a wave of endearment at it. “The second cutest man isn’t at his phone right now, leave a name and a kiss and I’ll get back to you- Clearly you’re the cutest Makki… No this is my personal cell! My coach better not be calling this number…. I refuse to answer that!”

Hajime ended the call right as it beeped, laughing quietly in the cool night air and starting to make his way down the street to the local park. Even after being alive for thirty years, Tooru was still the exact same as when Hajime had met him at six months old.

Whiny, loud, the center of attention, adorable, and rather talented at fluttering pretty eyes to get what he wanted. Even toddler Tooru knew how to manipulate anyone who was lucky enough to fall under his gaze.

Hajime just reached the edge of the grass for the park when his phone buzzed in his hand, a picture of a drooling Tooru on Issei’s lap lighting up the screen. He answered it immediately, half aching to hear his voice.

“Hajime~” Tooru chirped but Hajime knew him well enough to sense the undercurrent of worry in the pitch of his voice. “Is everything okay? You never call when I’m out of town unless I text you.”

“No no everything’s fine… You haven’t checked your texts yet have you?”

“Uh no, I fell asleep on the train and then left my phone in my locker on our breaks. Did something happen? Are Hiro and Issei okay?” Tooru’s voice dropped the lofty pitch instantly, deepening into rough wariness.

“They’re fine  _ irog, _ they got their adoption application through is all and they’re having their interview right now to see if they qualify.” Hajime said quickly, not wanting Tooru to worry for a second longer than he had to. “I didn’t mean to scare you… Just needed to hear your voice.”

“Oh…” The breath was a relaxed one but Hajime could almost see the teasing smile on Tooru’s lips that he knew would be dancing there. “I get it… I hate not being able to support them either… I hate not being able to help, having to watch on the sidelines and sneak around after everything else is done. Like we’re abandoning them… As if we’re not their partners at all.”

That was… more mature than Hajime had expected and his heart fluttered for a moment with affection. He’d expected to be teased, though he was sure it was still coming, but it was always a nice reminder that Tooru wasn’t the impulsive twenty three year old he was when they got together.

“Yeah… Having to pretend to just be nobody… and walk out of the store after as if it’s not my home… Fuck.” Hajime pushed the words out, despite wanting nothing more than to bury them in his chest. “I hate this sometimes. Not being able to say I’m with them, I can’t say I love them and you, I can’t support them unless its in the background and we have to hide all the time… I’ve only been away ten minutes but damn I want to go  _ home _ .”

Hajime didn’t even notice he was crying until the tears dripped onto his hand. He breathed in, breath heavy and wet and tried not to cough as he pushed it out again. He ached and he didn’t want to admit to it.

It was bad enough half his family disowned for just being gay and in love with Tooru, but he couldn’t even go hide in his own house or risk losing the chance to raise a family. As if he hadn’t been living there for five years, and loving the three of them for eight. As if his feelings weren’t real because he loved three people instead of just one.

“I know baby, I know.” Tooru soothed, voice fading for a second as he spoke to someone else on his side of the phone. “I have to get back on court… Bokuto! Distract the coach? Five minutes, please?”

Tooru cleared his throat and Hajime knew he was scrubbing at his own eyes. His voice lilted too much on the  _ please _ and Hajime wanted to take the next bus to see him, hold him for a while longer and pretend like they weren’t going to have to hide for who knew how long. This wasn’t going to be over after the interview. They knew the stories. Unnanounced visits from social workers, near harassment at ungodly hours trying to catch queer couples doing something wrong to have a reason to take their kids away. They’d be on the lookout for atleast the first year, until the adoption was cemented and finalized and no one could do anything.

“I love you.” Hajime breathed into the phone, the urge far too strong to ignore. “I love you and Issei and Takahiro and that won’t change, ever.”

“I know, I know baby.” Tooru whispered back and Hajime let his eyes close, imagining they were  _ home _ . Issei making dinner while Takahiro spoke about the strangest customer he’d had, taking turns bothering Tooru’s instagram time and letting more than one argument fade away into long heavy kisses and words of love against skin.

“I love you three, always and forever.” Tooru promised, voice still just as soft. “I have to go… I’ll call tonight, if you’re still up. Tell Issei and Takahiro I love them, no matter what the decision is tonight, I love them and I’m coming home to you three as soon as I can.”

“I’ll be up,” Hajime promised, trying to figure out anyway to stretch the call. Bokuto's voice rang softly in the background and then Tooru was gone with one more ‘I love you’.

For much longer than Hajime wanted to admit, he sat at the park, watching the few older kids play before the sun started to set and they made their way home. It’d been years since he’d been so carefree but he could still remember the hours the four of them had spent outside of the club room together. The midnight pranks and quiet moments on swings, dragging Tooru home when he tried to keep playing volleyball and shouting at Issei when he pulled a volleyball from his bag as a game to help them ‘relax’.

Hajime wasn’t sure which tree it was that Issei had kissed Hiro under when they were eighteen, confessing before he left for college and demanding Hiro not run off without him. Not that there had ever been any doubt Hiro had eyes for anyone else during high school.

Well, Hajime could concede, maybe Tooru. Most of the school had been in love with Tooru and the three of them certainly hadn’t been an exception. 

Four years later, Hiro had proposed rather dramatically at the ramen shop that was barely lit up across the street. A year after that, Issei had kissed Hajime first as the cherry blossoms fell and they saw each other in person for the first time in three years, Tooru and Takahiro jeering and fighting to see who would steal Hajime’s second kiss.

They’d acted as if it was their very first kisses, as if they hadn’t kissed each other multiple times during spin the bottle like all dumb highschoolers.

Hajime didn’t even know why he was reminiscing. It wasn’t the end of an era, or the end of anything. It was just the next step, albeit an annoying step, but another step in their life. Then they would worry about the step after, adopting and actually raising the kids.

He glanced down as his phone chimed and took a steady breath at the two identical texts from Issei and Takahiro.

_ We passed. Come Home, we miss you. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm @watacchishinji on twitter if you ever want to talk~


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I should start this with a disclaimer that I don't actually know how the adoption system works in any world and its impossible to research lol so just bare with me through the stuff I'm adding in.  
> Also  
> There is a brief mention of Homophobia and Homophobic behavior in this chapter, if you can't handle it skip from "Issei did not want to hear" to "Nonensense," She said simply"

Takahiro’s breath ghosted in the air as he settled on the railing of the porch, listening to two of his lovers laughing with Tooru on the phone. Each brush of snowy air pulled the anxiety out of his body, over and over again until he couldn’t think of anything more than the gentle snaps of frozen water that danced over his face and piled up on his nightshirt. 

Two months had passed since the last time they’d gotten an update on their adoption application and they were well into December now. Each day was a bundle of fear and nerves, waiting for the call that they’d get to go meet a foster parent and their potential child.

Tooru was in Osaka now, not as far away but Takahiro still hated it, playing another match in preparation for the Olympics which would be kidnapping Tooru away from them for months until they finally ended. His voice drifting from the other room was a painful reminder that they were still split.

Even if Takahiro never said anything, he couldn’t help the thoughts. It wasn’t that he didn’t feel whole with Issei and Hajime around him. It was that he knew what it was like to have Tooru with them.

He knew what it was like to wake up with each of the people he loved more than anything an arms length away. He knew what it was like to make love to them and know they would be there in the morning. 

He knew, under his skin and buried deep into his bones, how it felt to love so deep and wholly and see it reflected back in warm touches and soft eyes. Reflected in breakfast in bed and small knick knacks purchased for fond memories. Reflected in murmured words and shouted jokes until they were nothing but a mess of limbs laughing and snuggling.

Yet again that was cut off with a phone screen.

It was selfish. Takahiro knew that.

Takahiro knew that he had Issei and Hajime just waiting for him, more than willing to hold him for as long as he needed. He loved that and them. He loved them more than he loved his shop and wanted nothing more than to share how much he felt when he saw them.

Yet, now as they waited with held breath for their next step in becoming a family Takahiro just wanted Tooru _here_ and _with them_. He wanted all of them where he could keep them close.

He knew what this was doing to Hajime and Tooru. Takahiro wasn’t an idiot, he wasn’t blind either. He knew how badly Hajime was hurt having to leave for the adoption interview, he’d seen it when Hajime crawled back home with a fake smile and red rimmed eyes. He’d felt it when Hajime gripped his shirt and asked him not to leave to join Issei in the kitchen. He’d tried to soothe it with firm touches and more kisses than Hajime would ever admit he craved.

They felt alone, and on the edge of what should have been a _them_ not an _us and them._

Takahiro wanted them both in front of him so he could make sure they knew that he loved him. Where he could make up for the moments they couldn’t be together and had to pretend like they hadn’t been together for years. He wanted to hold them and know they knew how much he loved him.

“Someone’s thinking really hard.” Issei’s voice came from his left before a blanket was being gently laid over his shoulders and Takahiro fell into his side. Issei wrapped his arms around him immediately, holding him close and tight.

Takahiro didn’t say anything as he felt Issei carefully brush off the built up snow, just taking in the warmth of his husband.

Husband.

Something Hajime and Tooru would never be beyond words. If anything happened to him and Issei, it would be a fight for his lovers to get anything of theirs. They’d be forced to fight a family that Takahiro didn’t even acknowledge as more than a shared bloodline, just to have half of a chance of keeping any kids or their home.

He turned in Issei’s arms, hands moving up to cradle Issei’s jaw and pulled him down into a soft kiss.

“I want to write a will, and as soon as we adopt we’re putting Haji and Tooru as guardians if anything happens.” Takahiro said without preamble, only mildly enjoying the whiplash in Issei’s eyes. His husband blinked at him twice, mouth hanging open before slowly nodding.

“Yeah of course… Are… you planning on dying sometime soon?” Issei asked hesitantly and Hiro kissed his nose.

“No no baby, just thinking…” Takahiro chuckled, feeling Issei relax as Takahiro slid his thumb over his cheek. “I just want to make sure that if anything happens to us that they don’t have to worry about a thing. I trust your family, especially since your sister knows and loves Hajime and Tooru, but I don’t trust mine at all.”

“Ah… Understandable. I’ll call Usuri tomorrow and have him write up a draft.” Issei murmured with a gentle kiss to Takahiro’s palm. Takahiro smiled fondly at him, Usuri was the Castle Bakery’s lawyer if they needed one and he’d been the one to help them set up the licenses to get the business started.

“Do you want to talk about why you’re freezing your nose off out here?” Issei asked after a long moment, dropping another feather soft kiss on the center of his hand.

Takahiro thought about it, wondering if it was worth sharing or something best kept quiet. He didn’t want to make this harder on any of them, the others were hurting just as much as he was even if they didn’t say anything.

He could spill everything, Issei would be more than happy to hold him through this breakdown and everyone after. Could cry into his shoulder until there was nothing left but a void waiting to be filled with love instead of this endless ache.

Still.

He shook his head and instead shuffled closer until he could rest his head on Issei’s shoulder. He pressed his ear against Issei and sighed at the sound of the familiar heart beat.

“Okay, my heart.” Issei whispered, lips against Takahiro’s hair and brushing over it. The arms gently tightened around Takahiro’s waist and pressed him as close to Issei as they could, cutting off the world and letting Takahiro forget for a moment that they had things to worry about.

So Takahiro did. He closed his eyes and faded into the world of just Issei’s body heat and the heart beating for him. Where the sting of chilly snow was the only thing keeping him from staying in his arms until he fell asleep. He didn’t let himself think of anything but how much he loved the man holding him, how much he loved the man in the other room laughing on the phone, and how much he loved the man miles away in Osaka who was all alone and missing them too.

“I love you.” Takahiro mumbled against Issei’s collarbone, nose brushing over his neck softly. He didn’t need to say it, but it felt so right to be able to after years of hiding it.

“Is Hajime okay being all alone in there?” Takahiro asked when Hajime’s voice seemed to dim slightly. The last thing he wanted was for Hajime to feel even more separated from them.

“Yeah, he sent me out here so he could yell at Tooru for buying another cat tower.”

Takahiro laughed, rolling his eyes at the ridiculousness of his last lover. He loved him dearly, found reliability in everything Tooru did, safety in his arms, and wonder in his touch but Tooru was always going to be the dumbest of them when someone brought up his cat.

Speaking of the cat, the white Siberian was currently standing just in the doorway staring at them with the barest disdain. Takahiro peeked over Issei’s shoulder, shivering when yellow eyes immediately met his.

“I think the missus is calling us.” Takahiro said only to be greeted with a ‘mrow’ of agreement.

When Issei only grumbled and held on tighter she flicked her tail and leaped directly onto his back, very happily climbing up his shirt to get onto his shoulder. Issei yelped but froze until she was settled, glaring at her before her head was being shoved onto his cheek with the loudest purring noise Takahiro had ever heard.

“Princess, you are a menace.” Issei said through the mouthful of fur though it did nothing to deter her. She meowed again, louder, and the crunch of snow came from behind Issei at Hajime’s arrival.

“Honestly, she’s almost as loud as Tooru.” Hajime rolled his eyes but looked at the cuddled up bundle of his lovers with a gentle smile.

“Take that back, Iwa-chan, Princess is perfect and I won’t stand for slander.” Tooru insisted from the phone in Hajime’s palm. Instantly Princess meowed again, straightening up to try and look for her favorite human.

“Listen to that! Iwa-chan you upset her, oh my precious baby, I miss you too. Daddy will be home soon and will save you from those rude people I call my husbands.” Tooru cooed, Princess’s response covered up by three matching groans.

Takahiro burrowed himself further into Issei’s arms, ignoring Princess’s tail flicking in his face, and sighed. Tooru and Hajime’s argument was as stupid as it was endearing and just hearing Tooru’s voice again was a blessing. He’d never be able to survive in a time before phones, waiting weeks for a letter or a train ride back.

He closed his eyes, letting his husband hold him while the other two cheerfully argued. Tonight they were happy. They could worry about everything else tomorrow.

  
  


“Hiro! Hurry.” Issei called up the stairs, the adrenaline pulsing through him even as he tried to hide it. He could hear Tooru and Hajime laughing quietly in the main bakery from where they were running the shop for the rest of the day.

Issei didn’t want to whine, but the longer Takahiro took to come down the stairs the more Issei was debating on giving into the urge. They’d gotten the call the day before from a foster parent in Kyoto to come and meet a potential child for them to adopt. Even with nearly two hours to go before the actual meeting time, Issei was more on edge than even before the interview.

It finally felt real. He and his husband (well, one of them at least) were going to go meet their social worker and potentially the child they were going to adopt. They might be meeting their _child_ -

“Issei, mi querido, calm down. It’s still a half hour train ride away, you’ve got more than enough time.” Tooru said, murmuring something to Hajime before slipping into the kitchen. He stepped up behind Issei, wrapping his arms around his waist and snuggling up against his shoulders.

Issei threaded his fingers through Tooru’s almost instantly, squeezing gently and getting a firm touch back. Tooru leaned up enough to press a kiss to the back of his neck and squeezed his hands again. Issei focused on the firm hands under his, keeping himself grounded as best as he could.

“It’s okay.” Tooru’s voice didn’t leave room for argument, just as powerful and commanding as it had been when he was captain. “You’ve worked for this moment and a few moments of sitting still won’t ruin anything. Kids absolutely adore you, my dear, you’re going to do perfectly well and the foster parent will love you as well. Just breathe.”

Issei sucked in a breath, almost forgetting to let it out again before Tooru’s fingers tickled his side and it shot out with a laugh.

“Thank god you’re here again.” Issei breathed, turning around until he could hide in Tooru’s neck. “What would we do without you?”

“Mmm… Leave Haji in charge of the register for hours and come back to find him eating the bread just so he doesn’t have to sell it.” Tooru teased, moving his hand so his fingers could play with the hair on the back of Issei’s neck. “I’m glad I’m home as well, to see you off. Me ‘n Hajime will be here when you get back. You can tell me everything that happened and cry on my shoulder all that you want.”

“I’m not going to _cry_.” Issei insisted, as if he hadn’t cried very loudly into Hajime’s chest the night before after the call ended.

“Okay, if you’re sure mi querido, if you’re sure.” Tooru said softly and Issei debated on biting him. He could admit that was more of a Hajime move but if you didn’t pick up bad habits from your lovers, were you really lovers?

“Okay, Okay I’m done and ready.” Takahiro’s voice cut in before Issei could give into the urge just to watch Tooru squeal.

Issei straightened up only to lean back down long enough to kiss Tooru soundly, before he turned to Takahiro and held out his hand for him. Familiar fingers threaded through his, the gentle cold press of a ring against his finger made him smile softly.

Takahiro leaned forward, keeping their hands tangled, and kissed Tooru lightly. Then once more for good measure.

“Give Haji a kiss for us?” Hiro asked, only to steal another kiss from a rather willing Tooru.

“Always… Don’t distract me, go get to the train before I can’t let you leave.” Tooru was smiling softly, not a single hard line on his face and Issei just wanted to drag him with them. His heart ached to not be able to do so, so he let Takahiro lead him out to the bakery and towards the doors.

“Don’t cry too much on the way there, save that for afterwards.” Hajime called as he passed over a muffin to a customer. Tooru sidled up to him, waving a quick goodbye to his two lovers before he was manhandling Hajime out of the way to take over the register.

“Leaving those two alone with my register makes me nervous.” Takahiro grumbled, pressing their arms together as the door slid shut behind them. “I trust Tooru to not break it but I don’t trust either of them not to get bored and start handing food out for free because someone was very polite.”

“Oh they’ll be fine. Better than leaving Tooru with matches.” Issei jostled him, trying for a grin and feeling more than a little excited to find that he wasn’t actually going to start sobbing on the train at the idea of getting to meet their new child.

“Issei do not make me have to leave you alone for this interview. You know what the idea of leaving Tooru with matches does to me.” Takahiro said seriously, looking a little traumatized. Granted last time Tooru had matches he lit himself and Takahiro on fire by playing with them, but still.

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry sunshine, let’s just focus on the much scarier option of meeting the social worker, does that make you feel better?” Issei cooed, the ball of anxiety in his chest loosening just a touch at Takahiro’s laugh and nod.

“Yes it does, thank you so much for asking, I will remember this accordingly.” Takahiro said in his best customer service voice, his grin blinding and perfect when Issei laughed right back at him.

Issei wasn’t the type to let anxiety completely overwhelm him. He had bad and good days like everyone else but in general he fought very hard not to lose himself to the panicking monster that settled in his brain when he was a child. Looking at their social worker however, nearly destroyed 25 years of hard work learning to control himself.

She didn’t look pleased at all, eyes dropping down to Issei and Takahiro’s twined hands with a curl of her lips. She was standing in the doorway with another woman and stepped up to greet them. Her introduction was a stiff hello and her name Kinjo Yua before she started with the words Issei did _not_ want to hear.

“I don’t think this will be a good fit for you.” Kinjo-san’s voice barely had any inflection and Issei felt Takahiro’s hand tighten on his. “The child needs a family who can provide the _softer_ care necessary. I wasn’t made aware of your situation before or else I would have never given Himari-chan permission to schedule a meeting.”

“Our situation-” Hiro’s voice cracked like he wasn’t sure if he wanted to cry or yell but before either could happen, the other woman opened the door behind the social worker.

“Nonsense.” She said simply, voice sweet as honey despite a frown tossed at the social worker. “Shigeru-kun is just a little shy, that’s all. He’s sweet and he’ll do well in any family that is patient. Come inside, both of you and I’ll introduce you to Shigeru-kun.”

Himari stood in the doorway, holding it open even when Kinjo stared at her. She simply smiled back and looked at Takahiro and Issei.

“My husband is making dinner so don’t mind the singing, it’s the only way to get Akira-kun to sleep since he’s so young. Shigeru-kun’s here in the living room.” There was a second of more staring before Takahiro took the first step, indignant hurt pushing him out of the panic of immediate denial.

Kinjo backed down after that, turning and moving into the house and leaving the way free for Hiro and Issei to make their way cautiously forward.

“Shigeru-kun really is shy though, so if he doesn’t do anything please don’t be upset, it takes him a moment to get used to people.” Himari explained as they passed, closing the door behind them and moving around Issei to lead them down the short hall.

Like she said, there was a small silver haired child in the center of the living room. He looked up when they walked in, apprehension clear on his face before he shrunk down on himself and scooted backwards until he was sitting against the couch.

“Shigeru-kun?” Himari called, only getting a quick glance before Shigeru was focusing on the toys in his hands. “This is Issei-kun and Takahiro-kun, they’re here to meet you.”

Slowly Shigeru nodded, glancing up again before he was reaching for another toy.

“Shigeru-kun has been struggling with speaking ever since he was in a car crash a month or so ago, he wasn’t hurt but it scared him pretty badly especially when his last adopters pulled out last minute. Once he relaxes around you, he never stops talking though. He really is very sweet.” Himari explained, her brown eyes softening as she looked over at the boy. “He loves Yokai-Watch, do you know anything about it?”

“I do.” Issei jumped in, trying his best to ignore the prickling on his neck at Kinjo’s suspicious look. “My nephew watches it and visits often. I always end up watching with him. Do you mind if…?”

He let the question hang, the tightness in his chest making it nearly impossible to breathe. Takahiro squeezed his hand twice, looking at him with gentle concern and Issei wanted to ask how it was that Takahiro didn’t look like he was panicking.

He supposed Takahiro did have more experience dealing with personal shots at their relationship. As soon as the thought crossed his mind, guilt welled up almost swallowing the panic and he had to try and shove both of them down or else he was going to start sobbing here and now.

“Please do, I’d like to speak with your husband while too, to go over a few more things to make sure everything is compatible if today goes well.” Himari said softly, shooting a pointed look at Kinjo when the social worker tried to insist otherwise. “Shigeru does have a few allergies and medical needs and I want to make sure you’re prepared to handle them.”

“You okay?” Takahiro asked, just the corner of his mouth moving as he dipped his head politely to Himari and finally let go of Issei’s hand.

“I’m good with kids, you know that.” Issei said back, not bothering to hush his voice like Takahiro. He was way too paranoid about looking even more suspicious to push it. Takahiro gave him a half nervous look before he stepped around his husband and closer to the foster parent.

Issei swallowed twice before he could will himself to move, trying to think of what Hajime and Tooru would say if they were there. Then he had to pull himself away from that because Tooru would have lost his patience the moment the social worker had tried that ‘situation’ issue. It would have either turned into a very loud and angry Tooru, or a very loud and very well connected to all social media and local news Tooru and Issei wasn’t sure what would have been worse.

Hajime might not have even managed to give Tooru time to call before he’d snap at Kinjo. He might have control of his temper but his sarcasm and wit was nearly as dangerous as his anger.

Issei took a slow breath before slinking to the floor on his knees, a few feet away from the small child.

Silver-grey eyes met his, nervous and shy, before they went back to playing with the small creature doll in his fist. The four year old didn’t try and shrink away any further though, and Issei took that as a good sign even if it was going to be a bit like talking to a wall until Shigeru felt safe.

“Hello.” Issei started, trying not to stare despite being torn terribly in between the panic of losing the chance to adopt and the overwhelming fact that this could very well become his son soon. “My name’s Matsukawa Issei, that’s my husband ‘Hiro… You’re Shigeru-kun, right?”

Eyes flashed to him and Shigeru nodded once, this time looking at Issei a little longer before looking away again.

“You probably know why we’re here.” Issei kept his voice conversational, watching Shigeru nod.

“You… want to adopt someone.” Shigeru’s voice was quiet, but he pushed the words out with a shove of the red monster into the body of another creature.

“Yeah, that’s right. You actually… Do you mind if I play with you?”

Shigeru hesitated before he reached out for another monster, pushing the white creature into Issei’s asking palm. Issei turned it over and eyed the ghost creature with amusement.

“Ah, Whisper… This one is my nephew’s favorite, he says it looks just like our cat.” Issei chuckled at the memory, glancing up in surprise as the child straightened up with wide eyes.

“You… Know Whisper?” He asked carefully and Issei gave him an easy smile to try and put him at ease.

“Yeah, I know Jibanyan too. But, and don’t tell ‘Hiro this because Jibanyan is _his_ favorite, but my favorite is Komosan because I think he looks like my cat best.” Issei’s anxiety faded without realizing it, watching the excitement light up Shigeru’s face even as the child struggled to say it.

“Do you have pic… pic… cat?” Shigeru said, the words not quite coming out the way he intended but it was easy enough to guess the missing phrase. Issei reached for his phone, tugging it out and flipping over to his cat album.

“I have as many photos as you want to see.” Issei moved to offer him the phone only to jump at a sudden weight on his side and found Shigeru half crawling over him to look at his phone. In both fists he had a toy, and he held up Whisper and Komosan, looking at the cat back and forth to try and decide which one was right.

“Oh my… He’s never relaxed so fast.” Himari said softly and Issei glanced over, eyes immediately falling to his husband’s proud smile. Issei smiled back, shifting to let Shigeru climb over him as much he wanted to see all the photos of Princess.

He didn’t know how to explain it, but with the bright and intelligent eyes and the clear love of cats, Issei knew that he wanted Shigeru to come home with them. Even if it took fighting every homophobic worker in the system, he wanted the chance to raise Shigeru as his own son with each of his husbands.

One glance at Takahiro, and he knew he was already feeling the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always feel free to yell at me on twitter @watacchishinji I'm always available and I love to talk about my HQ bois!!

**Author's Note:**

> Pls come talk with me on twitter @WatacchiShinji  
> if you have any ideas or anything you want to see let me know below!!


End file.
